Conventional computer networks use wires or optical fibers as the common carrier medium. However, due to improved data rates and decreasing equipment prices, businesses are rapidly adopting wireless networks as a cost effective networking solution. Using wireless network technology, businesses can easily solve end user, or client, requests and provide immediate connectivity without having to install wiring as employees move within buildings or from building to building.
The augmentation of clients wishing to communicate in various wireless network environments has caused many wireless networking systems to respond by adding elements to accommodate the increase in traffic. As wireless networks grow in size and complexity, the management and control of these wireless networks becomes more difficult. Accordingly, it is generally desirable to provide an effective management and control mechanism in wireless networks.